


Ask Phil Coulson

by gracethebookworm



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alive Coulson, Askbox Fic, BAMF Phil Coulson, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethebookworm/pseuds/gracethebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I, Agent Phil Coulson will be answering questions about myself and the Avengers here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AN: Why am I starting a new story when I have several unfinished ones? Because this thing has been eating my brain for the past month and the only way to get rid of it to concentrate on the rest of my fics is to write it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers. I do not own Phil Coulson either.

* * *

Hello.

My name is Agent Phil Coulson.

I am the official liaison between The Avengers and the rest of the world which means that any questions you may have about them can be addressed through me.

Please remember that some events are classified and I will not breach confidentiality because people are curious. Other than that, I will answer any and all questions that I am asked.

* * *

AN: And, that's basically it. You can ask questions through PMs only please and I will update with Phil's answers. This fic was deleted due to questions in the review section. Please only use the PM feature to submit questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing which is truly sad. **  
**

* * *

Question - How are you alive?

Answer - SHIELD has some of the best medical minds in the world on payroll and have the rest available on retainer.

Question - Do Clint and Natasha like each other/Is there a romance going on between Hawkeye and the Black Widow?

Answer - Romantically is their own business but Clint and Natasha have always had a very strong relationship and both of them would commit murder for the other which in our line of work is the only thing that matters in the end.

Question - Why are you so obsessed with Steve?

Answer - I am not obsessed with Captain Rogers but I do idolize him. Why? Because he is the rare type of person who is truly good. Steve Rogers is the hero from my childhood and he was a normal person who chose to fight for what was right. Also, he's got a great looking body.

Question - Are you present when anyone else is unconscious?

Answer - I'm not sure what you mean by that. Please clarify your question.

Question - What are the Avengers' favorite colors, ice cream flavors and style of clothing?

Answer -

Stark: Red and Gold, obviously. Coffee ice cream. The Ironman armor.

Thor: Red. Thor is fascinated with all flavors of ice cream. His cape and armor.

Clint: Purple. Pistachio. Anything he can climb in, preferably in neutral colors - black, grey.

Natasha: Black. Dark chocolate. Tight fitting clothing that with lots of pockets.

Captain Rogers: All of them. Vanilla. T-shirts and jeans.

Bruce: White. Green tea. Open necked shirts and chinos.

* * *

Question - Was there ever a prank war between the Avengers?

Answer - That has not happened yet, thank God. The paperwork when Natasha eventually killed them all would be extensive.

Question - Why don't you want the Cellist to know you're alive?

Answer - I'm sorry, I don't discuss my personal life.

Question - Which case did you like covering better, Stark or Thor?

Answer - Both situations had their difficulties.

Question - Do you think some people in SHIELD are seemingly heartless?

Answer - There are many people in SHIELD who seem heartless. Most of them are simply pragmatic and try to make decisions with our minds rather than with our feelings.

Question - Which Avenger is the hardest to handle?

Answer - They all have their moments.

* * *

Question - How did you begin working for SHIELD?

Answer - I'm sorry but that's classified and I will never answer it. You can try prying it out of Fury but I don't guarantee that it'll be easy.

Question - What do you love most about being a SHIELD agent?

Answer - The satisfaction of completing a mission and knowing that my actions have helped keep innocent people safe.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope that wasn't too out of character. Please note, it's been a while since I've watched Agents of SHIELD so there may be inaccuracies there. Please forgive me and feel free to ask Phil any more questions you please.**

**PLEASE ONLY ASK THROUGH PMs. Under fanfiction's rules I cannot respond to any questions sent in through reviews.**


End file.
